


and it begins yet it doesn't begin (and it will never stop)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I hate her with passion, Larry has a surrogate kid, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Set duing current time but I promise Briana only has like one scene and thats it, Time Travel, and she visits them from the future to give them advice so they dont fuck it up even more, and she will fix it even if it means she doesnt exist, the future is really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Louis and Harry's surrogate daughter, Echo, visits them from the future and gives them advice to make their future better, even if it means she doesn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it begins yet it doesn't begin (and it will never stop)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Echo shows up and causes a freak out

Work in progress. I will post the first few chapters asap!


End file.
